Me Too
by Fee Lee
Summary: "aku tidak ingin bermimpi terlalu tinggi, karena saat aku kembali kedunia nyata aku kan menemukan sesuatu yang jauh berbeda dari yang ku impikan dan itu membuatku kecewa,,,," Xiumin x Luhan -Lumin-
1. Chapter 1

**Xiuhan/Lumin**

'

"aku tidak ingin bermimpi terlalu tinggi, karena saat aku kembali kedunia nyata aku kan menemukan sesuatu yang jauh berbeda dari yang ku impikan dan itu membuatku kecewa,,,,"

'

Kadang kala aku merasa hanya dengan memandangmu itu cukup

Dan kadang saat kau disana aku ingin menyapamu

Saat kau tertidur aku ingin menyentuhmu

Tapi semua itu hanya dalam batas anganku

'

'

**Lumin**

Ini adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru berarti sekolah akan mengadakan acara penyambutan murid baru, dan semua murid wajib untuk hadir di aula untuk melihat upacara penyambutan itu. Dan ini adalah acara yang sangat disukai Xiumin, karena dari barisan dia kan dengan leluasa memperhatikan si ketua osis Luhan tampa takut dicurigai karena memang Luhan berdiri disana untuk diperhatikan.

Acara penyambutan murid baru berlangsung sekitar 1 jam dengan kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah, yayasan dan tentunya ketua osis dan berbagai kata sambutan lain yang pastinya tidak diperhatikan murid karena terlalu membosankan , sepertinya pengecualian untuk Luhan karena saat pemuda itu berdiri di podium semua mata berbinar melihatnya.

Saat ini wakil dari murid baru sedang menyampaikan sambutanya dan lihat semua yang ada dibarisan sibuk berbisik tidak ada yang yang sedang memperhatikan pidato murid itu merasa ada yang mencolek bahunya.

Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati d.o dan beakhyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"apa ?"

"aku merasa pangeranmu terus melihat ke arah kita saat dia menyampaikan sambutan tadi" d.o memulai acara bisik-bisik mereka

"mungkin saja, kelas kita mempunyai banyak yeoja yang cantik" jawab xiumin mencoba tak berharap

"tapi dia melihat kita bukan yeoja didepan" beakhyun sedikit menaikkan suaranya

"ya sudah berarti dia melihat kalian , bukan aku" xiumin memutar kembali kepalanya kedepan.

Sedang d.o dan beakhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Mereka tau, sangat tau malah kalau sahabat manis mereka sangat menyukai si ketua osis Luhan, tapi entah kenapa saat mereka berbicara akan sedikit perhatian luhan pada xiumin dia seakan menghindar dan saat ditanya kenapa dia akan menjawab "aku tidak ingin bermimpi terlalu tinggi, karena saat aku kembali kedunia nyata aku kan menemukan sesuatu yang jauh berbeda dari yang ku impikan dan itu membuatku kecewa,,,,"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu xiumin akan berlalu pergi untuk kembali memperhatikan luhan dari jauh. Dan beakhyun dan d.o hanya akan menggelengkan kepala mereka pertanda mereka tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran xiumin.

:

:

**Lumin**

xiumin hanya berani melihatnya dari jauh memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum manis saat namja itu tersenyum juga dari kejauhan, , , , , , ,

xiumin berada dikelas saat istirahat menghadap jendela untuk memperhatikan luhan yang sedang bermain bola bersama dengan teman-temannya. Yang xiumin tahu luhan memang sangat menyukai sepak bola saat junior high school.

Kalian bertanya kenapa xiumin bisa mengetahuinya, yap benar xiumin berasal dari junior high school yang sama dengan luhan. Saat sadar dari melamunnya xiumin melihat kelapangan bola dan betapa terkejutnya xiumin , luhan sedang memandangnya. Langsung saja ximiun menarik gorden yang berada di hadapannya untuk menutup jendela.

'matilah kau xiumin' xiumin membatin 'bagaimana bisa aku melamun saat sedang melihatnya. Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku'

'Sudahlah lagipula aku tidak sekelas denganya , sangat jarang berpapasan denganya dan bisa kupastikan kalau aku baru dua kali berbicara denganya itupun karena aku terlambat, dia tidak akan ingat wajahmu xiumin' xiumin berusaha menghibur diri

Saat xiumin sedang sibuk menenangkan hati ponsernya bergetar

**D.o Kyung**

**To : Xiuxiu**

**Hyung ayo ke kantin aku menjadi obat nyamuk oleh beakhyun sialan ini, kau tau dia lovey dovey dikantin dengan kekasihnya. Kumohon hyung aku tidak ingin meninggalkan makananku (~~)**

xiumin tertawa keras membaca sms d.o, xiumin sedang sendirian dikelas yang membuat xiumin bisa bebas tertawa sambil memegang perut yang sekarang sudah mulai keram membanyangkan d.o yang menjadi penonton drama live dikantin.

Xiumin beranjak menuju kantin untuk menemui d.o, xiumin benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah teraniayanya. Saat xiumin melewati ruang guru dia dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya kalau ada tamu yang ingin menemuinya di gerbang sekolah.

Aneh sekali ada tamu yang menunggu di gerbang biasanya tamu akan menunggu di ruang guru atau tempat lain di lingkungan sekolah, tapi sudahlah xiumin menuju gerbang sekolah

"hah aku hampir lupa kalau dio menungguku" xiumin mengeluarkan handphonenya

**From : Xiuxiu**

**To : D.o Kyung**

**Mianhae d.o aku mendapat tamu, jadi aku harus menemuinya.  
nikmati saja live drama yang ada didepanmu itu**

Xiumin menekan tombol send dihandphonenya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali terkikik membayangkan wajah d.o saat membaca smsnya. Xiumin lupa kalau dia ingin ke gerbang sekolah itu artinya dia harus melewati lapangan sepak bola dan celakanya luhan masih disana.

Xiumin mengutuk dirinya sendiri 'pabbo ya, bagaimana bisa melupakan kalau gerbang sekolah harus melalui lapangan sepak bola' xiumin mau tidak mau harus melewati lapangan sepak bola karena itu jalan satu-satunya menuju gerbang sekolah.

Xiumin terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan kepala menunduk tampa sedikitpun memperhatikan lapangan sepak bola padahal ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dengan sudut mata.

:

:

Xiumin sampai digerbang sekolah, dari sini xiumin masih bisa melihat lapangan sepak bola tapi xiumin tidak akan sedikitpun melirik lapangan sepak bola, padahal orang yang tadi diperhatikannya sesekali melayangkan pandangannya pada xiumin yang berada di gerbang sekolah.

'akhirnya Aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, tapi aku tidak melihat ada orang yang menungguku'

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menghalangi pandangan xiumin

"si si,, apa ka,,, u ?" xiumin berusaha bertanya dengan tenang tapi sepertinya percuma karena dia berbicara terbata

"aku , aku seseorang yang akan membunuhmu !" terdengar tawa mengerikan dari orang yang menutup matanya.

'

'

Tbc

bagaimana ?

bagaimana ?

apa fee harus melanjutkannya ?

'

kebanyakan tanya  
#dilempar sendal -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

Xiuhan/Lumin

'

* * *

'

"si si,, apa ka,,, u ?" xiumin berusaha bertanya dengan tenang tapi sepertinya percuma karena dia berbicara terbata

"aku , aku sesorang yang akan membunuhmu !" terdengar tawa mengerikan dari orang yang menutup matanya.

'

* * *

Me Too Chapter 2

'

Saat xiumin mendengar tawa itu, xiumin langsung mengenali suara orang yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. "yakkk,,, aku yang akan membunuhmu" xiumin langsung melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"hyung aku merindukanmu" kata sang pelaku yang langsung menghambur untuk memeluk xiumin, yang langsung disambut xiumin dengan hangat.

"tapi sayangnya aku tidak merindukanmu,,,,,,," jawaban xiumin diiringi dengan kikikan jahil dan respon yang didapat adalah wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"kau menyebalkan hyung" pemuda yang tadi memeluk xiumin langsung membalikan badannya yang menunjukan kekesalannya

"yaa dengarkan dulu kata-kataku sampai selesai, aku tidak merindukanmu tapi sangat merindukanmu tao" xiumin kembali mengembangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tao dengan suka cita.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan tao melepaskan pelukannya

"hyung aku seperti mendapat firasat buruk saat aku memelukku " tao memasang wajah seriusnya

"apa yang kau maksud ?"

'

'

Tao terdiam cukup lama "hah.. sudahlah hyung mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" seharusnya tao melirik ke arah lapangan sepak bola di balik punggungnya, pasti dia tau kenapa mendadak dia mendapat firasat buruk saat memeluk xiumin.

"jadi kapan kau datang, kenapa tak mengabariku ?" xiumin melotot, tapi sepertinya tak sdikitpun membuat tao takut

"nanti saja ku ceritakan dirumah hyung, aku kangen beakhyun hyung dan d.o hyung" dia melancarkan jurus andalannya aegyo

Xiumin tidak menjawab, dia langsung menggenggam tangan tao dan menyeretnya menemui beakhyun dan d.o dikantin. Sekarang tao merasa seperti sedang didincar malaikat maut saat dia melewati lapangan sepak bola, tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan sepak bola yang langsung menemukan objek yang membuatnya mendapat firasat buruk.

Tao menyeringai melihat apa yang dilihatnya, sedang objek yang dipandangnya menatap tao dengan tatapan tajam mematikan yang dibalas tao dengan merapatkan tubuhnya pada xiumin ditambah senyum kemenangan.

'aku pemenangnya' tao mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan dengan senyum puas 'aku heran kenapa xiumin hyung tidak sadar kalau dipelototi seperti itu, apa dia setidak peka itu ?' tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya xiumin dikantin tao beakhyun dan d.o sibuk bercerita yang entah apa itu dan xiumin memilih pergi karena dia memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.

'

'

'

05:30 pm

Kelas berakhir sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan xiumin terjebak dengan tugas piket yang menyebalkan, sebenarnya xiumin tidak piket tetapi dia harus mengawasi temannya yang mendapatkan tugas piket karena sekarang tugasnya menjadi pengawas karena dia salah satu perangkat kelas yang harus menjadi pengawas dan membuat laporan. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan karena xiumin harus membuat laporan saat teman-temannya sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas mereka membersihkan kelas.

Sekarang hanya xiumin yang berada dalam kelas karena semua teman yang mendapat tugas piket sudah pulang 15 menit yang lalu sedang xiumin masih terjebak dengan setumpuk kertas yang harus segara diisinya agar dia bisa melangkah menuju rumahnya yang nyaman.

'

'

Setelah berkutat lima belas menit dengan setumpuk kertas yang tak jelas, akhirnya xiumin bisa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas, menelusuri koridor dengan santai ditemani suara derap langkahnya. Xiumin mencoba menikmati pemandangan langit yang keorangean dan angin sore yang menyapanya, tapi tiba-tiba langkah pelan xiumin berhenti saat dia mendengar bunyi derap langkah lain dibelakangnya.

Xiumin menajamkan pendengarannya langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas, tapi saat xiumin mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang tak ada yang apa-apa, xiumin tidak berharap menemukan seseorang setidaknya ketika dia melihat kebelakang dia menemukan kucing atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya kembali rileks.

Setelah tidak menemukan apapun dibelakangnya xiumin kembali berjalan tapi kali ini dengan langkah cepat, dan xiumin kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Xiumin berjanji kalau ini terakhir kalinya xiumin melihat kebelakang. Saat xiumin melihat kebelakang dia kembali tak menemukan apapun, xiumin langsung berlari tempat tujuannya tentu saja gerbang, ' kenapa koridor terasa sangat panjang' xiumin membatin dan terus mempercepat larinya.

Saat xiumin sampai di ujung koridor xiumin menabrak sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang memang sejak tadi berdiri diujung koridor dan xiumin berhasil menabrak dada orang itu dengan cukup keras, tapi yang anehnya orang yang ditabrak xiumin langsung mendekap xiumin hangat.

Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan xiumin saat ini terkejut, takut, cemas dan berbagai perasaan lain yang menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Xiumin mulai berpikir 'apa aku akan berakhir disekolah ?, aku masih muda tuhan, aku belum punya pacar' dan berbagai pikiran lain seperti orang yang memeluknya adalah dewa kematian.

"apa yang kau lakukan berlarian dikoridor sendirian ?" xiumin mendengar seseorang bertanya dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan xiumin.

Xiumin terkejut dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya kearah suara yang bertanya kepadanya, dan sekarang mulut xiumin menganga seperti ikan mas koki bagaimana tidak sosok yang bertanya dan memeluknya itu adalah luhan. 'Luhan... luhan... luhan...'otak xiumin sepertinya tidak bisa mencerna satu nama itu dngan cepat 'apa saat malaikat maut menjemputmu dia akan memakai wajah orang yang kau sukai agar kau tak kabur darinya dan apa malaikat maut juga memakai seragam atau malaikat maut juga sekolah ' sekarang otak xiumin kembali berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"xiumin..."

"kau kenapa, kau baik-baik saja kan?" luhan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah xiumin setelah melepaskan pelukannya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dilakukannya.

Xiumin tersadar dari lamunannya, mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Memandang wajah luhan intens.

"apa malaikat maut sekarang memakai seragam sekolah ?" xiumin bertanya sambil memperhatikan luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"awwww... appo.." xiumin mengusap pipinya karena baru saja dicubit luhan dengan keras.

"kau pikir aku malaikat maut,, ckckck mana ada malaikat maut setampan aku" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"benarkah.. kau bukan malaikat maut ?" xiumin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau sosok didepannya ini bukanlah malaikat maut.

"kau ingin bukti kalau aku luhan, dan aku manusia ?" luhan bertanya dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh xiumin.

Luhan maju melangkah kearah xiumin, sedang xiumin yang takut dengan tatapan luhan langsung melangkah mundur, sampai punggung xiumin membentur tembok. Xiumin tidak bisa mundur atau maju karena luhan sudah didepannya dan tembok dibelakangnya, xiumin yang takut memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya saat ini. Luhan meletakan satu tangannya disamping kepala xiumin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah xiumin.

"xiumin,, katanya kau ingin bukti kalau aku ini manusia, kenapa kau menutup mata,,, bagaimana aku membuktikannya ?" luhan berbicara dengan pelan

Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan, tapi pemandangan didepannya membuat pipinya memerah dan xiumin memilih menundukan wajahnya. Luhan mengangkat wajah xiumin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"kau ingin bukti kan" pertanyaan luhan kembali diangguki xiumin dengan anggukan lemah dengan pipi memerah, sangat menggemaskan.

'

'

Setelah xiumin menganggukan kepalanya luhan menempelkan bibrnya pada bibir chery xiumin yang terus menggodanya untuk dicicipi. Taada lumatan yang ada hanya dua bibir yang menempel hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang manis, luhan melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang xiumin yang masih dalam mode terkejut dan muka yang memerah padam.

'

'

"a.. pa ya..ng ka..u la..kukan ?" xiumin tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar, alasannya cukup logis pertama ciuman tadi tak membuktikan apa-apa, yang kedua kalau benar orang yang didepannya ini adalah manusia dan berarti itu luhan,, kalian tau luhan orang yang disukainya semenjak junior high school dan baru saja menciumnya dan yang ketiga dia baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

"menciummu, memangnya apa lagi " luhan menjawabnya dengan enteng seperti tampa beban

Sedang xiumin yang mendengar jawaban frontal luhan merasa pipinya benar-benar panas dan xiumin memilih menundukan wajahnya.

"kau tadi meminta bukti, dan aku memberikan bukti !" luhan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus karena memperhatikan xiumin. 'bukti kalau aku memperhatikanmu dan bukti kalau aku menyukaimu' luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya dalam hati.

Xiumin tak tau harus menjawab apa, suaranya seperti tak mau keluar dari kerongkongannya, dan pilihan terbaik xiumin adalah diam.

'

'

" diam kuanggap kau percaya dan setuju, karena sudah mulai gelap sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sebelam kita benar-benar kemalaman samapai dirumah" tampa menunggu jawaban xiumin luhan sudah menggenggam tangan xiumin dan membawa xiumin menuju parkiran sekolah. sebelum luhan berbalik menuju parkiran luhan mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara dan tiga orang yang berdiri dibalik tembok hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dari kode yang dibuat luhan.

Selama perjalanan menuju parkiran xiumin mencoba mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan luhan 'percaya dan setuju, apa yang disetujuinya ?' dan sesekali xiumin memperhatikan tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan luhan, dan setelah itu xiumin kembali menunduk karena malu.

Di parkiran sekolah hanya ada satu motor dan itu pastinya milik luhan. Luhan berhenti saat mereka tepat berada disamping motor yang terparkir. Luhan mengambil salah satu helm yang ada diatas motor dan memasangkannya pada xiumin, sedang xiumin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakuakan luhan , setelah mata xiumin dan luhan sempat bertemu sesaat saat luhan memakainya helm, xiumin hanya bisa menunduk dalam. 'berhentilah jantung bodoh' xiumin mengumpat dalam hati, sepertinya xiumin lupa kalau jantungnya berhenti berarti malaikat maut benar-benar akan menjemputnya.

Setelah itu luhan memakai helmnya sendiri dan segera naik ke atas motornya, setelah itu luhan menggenggam tangan xiumin dan mengarahkan xiumin untuk naik dibelakangnya. Luhan mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju menuju pintu gerbang dengan pelan dan luhan menghentikan motornya digerbang sekolah,

"siapa yang tadi siang memelukmu digerbang sekolah ?" luhan mencoba memulai percakapan sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalan menuju rumah.

"ehh.. "

"siapa yang tadi siang memelukmu digerbang sekolah ?" luhan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"hmm... sepupuku, kenapa kau bertanya ?"

"tidak, hanya tidak suka" luhan segera melajukan motornya secara tiba-tiba setelah menjawab pertanyaan xiumin, yang membuat secara refleks xiumin memeluk pinggang luhan erat karena dia tidak ingin jatuh kebelakang mengingat luhan tiba-tiba melajukan motornya.

Xiumin tidak bisa membalas kata-kata terakhir luhan, menuntaskan keingintahuannya 'kenapa dia tidak suka ?' xiumin tidak bisa berkata-kata karena dia sudah memusatkan perhatiannya untuk memeluk pinggang luhan karena saat ini xiumin benar-benar takut, luhan membawa motor seperti sedang kesetanan. Sedang yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'

'

'

Luhan memberhentikan motornya didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Dan orang yang diboncengnya hanya bisa melamun 'bagaimana luhan mengetahui dimana rumahku' xiumin terus membatin.

"hai... kau tak ingin turun ?" pertanyaan luhan membuyarkan lamunan xiumin

Xiumin yang ditanya langsung turun dari motor luhan, yang juga dikuti oleh luhan.

"dari mana Luhan-ssi tau rumahku ?" xiumin bertanya dengan pandangan menuntut, sangat berbeda dengan pipinya yang merona merah.

"aku ketua osis, aku tau semuanya " luhan menjawab datar

"ahhh... (xiumin menganggukan kepalanya) lalu apa maksudnya dengan tidak suka ?" xiumin kembali bertanya mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang begitu banyak diotaknya. Walaupun xiumin tidak bisa melihat langsung ekspresi luhan karena xiumin tidak bisa menatap luhan, wajahnya pasti merah padam.

"hanya tidak suka, memang apa salahnya ?" kembali luhan menjawab dengan nada datar.

'

'

'

Xiumin terdiam cukup lama memikirkan jawaban luhan dan berbagai pikiran lain yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"baiklah kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, aku pamit pulang " luhan kembali membuyarkan lamunan xiumin

"ba.. iklah, terimakasih luhan-ssi " xiumin membungkuk sekilas dan setelah kembali berdiri tegak xiumin berusaha melepaskan helm yang kini dipakainya. Karena xiumin kesusahan melepaskan helmnya luhan melangkah mendekati xiumin dan berusaha membantu xiumin melepaskan helm yang dipakainya.

Sedang yang mendapat bantuan langsung menunduk karena wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

Luhan berhasil melepaskan helm yang dipakai xiumin, mengacak rambut xiumin sekilas

"baiklah aku duluan " luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh

Tapi langkah luhan terhenti karena tarikan pada baju bagian belakangnya, luhan kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap xiumin.

" ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan , percaya dan setuju ?" xiumin mengalihkan tatapannya pada luhan, mencoba memberanikan diri melihat ekspresi luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lembut, kembali mendekati xiumin

"percaya kalau aku adalah manusia dan setuju kalau kau menjadi milikku" luhan memperkecil jaraknya dengan xiumin dan memberikan ciuman lembut dipipi kiri xiumin yang kini sudah membeku.

Setelah itu luhan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan xiumin yang masih mematung didepan gerbang rumahnya.

END

Wah.. ini berakhir dengan gak jelas seperti ini

Jadi terima aja ya...

#kedip-kedip sok polos


End file.
